fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
KillGames
''KillGames ''is an upcoming 3D party-fighting game developed by ? and published by ?. The game centers around various contestants attempting to win the KillGames, a massive annual tournament where people kill eachother in the most gruesome ways possible. The game will be released on ? for the Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, XBOX One and PC. Plot The game takes place in the distant future of 21XX in Neo York City. In a city where everyone is bored of everything, a man named Adam starts a tournament he dubs the KillGames, where people get to watch other people kill eachother. The people of Neo York City enjoy watching the large amounts of bloodshed, and the games become very successful, becoming a tradition to hold them every year. With the KillGames ''going on for 25 years, Adam decides the make the latest ''KillGames ''a bit special. If anyone is capable of beating him, they will gain ownership of the ''KillGames along with any wish they desire granted. 16 contestants are chosen to join and will compete for the chance of ultimate power. Gameplay KillGames ''is inspired by Anarchy Reigns. It's a 3D open-arena fighting game where players must use various attacks to defeat their opponent(s). Up to six players can fight against eachother at a time. Gameplay Mechanics The game mostly centers are '''Rating'. Rating increases when you cause damage, using hazards and items, or killing off the opponent with bloody finishers. Rating changes purpose depending on the mode. In Deathmatch, you have Normal Health '''and '''True Health. Normal Health depletes when taking damage, but True Health only depletes once all of your Normal Health is depleted. The amount of True Health that is removed is dependent on the rating, with your losing more True Health being lost the higher your rating is. Once this is done, the rating will deplete by half. In Massacre, you only have Normal Health',' and Rating simply serves as a score. By attacking an opponent, you can steal some of their rating. Attacking The player has access to various attacks. The player can perform a Light attack, which is weak but fast, a Heavy attack, which is powerful but slow, and a Special attack, which have special properties. By holding certain directions while doing attacks, the player can perform different moves and attack the enemy with combos. The player can also Jump, Guard, Dodge by guarding while moving and Taunt. Guarding allows you to reduce damage taken, but overtime, the power of your guard weakens. If you are hit by an attack while the shield is glowing red, the Guard will break, and you will not be able to guard for a few seconds. Taunting can be done to slowly increase your rating, as long as you stay still and don't take damage. Great for getting a boost without actually having to fight. By pressing ZL, the player to equip their signature weapon. This changes the player's Light and Heavy attacks, and whatever they do with the R button. If the player isn't wielding their weapon, they will perform a grab, allowing them to grab enemies and carry them. Once you are carrying an enemy, the player can either pummel them or throw them, potentially into a hazard. If the player is wielding their weapon, they will perform a Charge Attack. These attacks need to be charged, but often have a wide area and can be used to damage multiple enemies. Certain attacks, normally a characters Specials, Pummel and Charge attacks, will initiate a finisher if the opponent has low health. These cinematic attacks have your character perform a gruesome attack on the enemy, and can be used to gain a large boost in ratings. Throwing opponents into hazards when their health is low can also finish them off. As players fight, their Rage Meter goes up. Once it is full, by pressing down of the Left & Right Stick at the same time allows the player to activate their Rage form. While in Rage form, your character gains increased stats, and can perform a Ultimate Finisher, a very powerful attack which gives the user a large boost in ratings. However, you only have one shot at performing their attack while in Rage form. The Rage Meter goes down while you are in your Rage form, and once it is out, you revert back to your normal form. Items & Hazards Items appear throughout stages, either scattered around or dropped by drones. The player can pick these up using the left or right directional buttons, and can use them to attack enemies or give themselves buffs. Hazards can also appear be found on stages. These cause damage if a player comes in contact with them. If a player is killed using them, it can activate a finisher and give their killer a rating boost. Controls *'Left C-Stick: '''Move Character *'Right C-Stick: Move Camera *'Y: '''Light Attack / Pummel (Grabbing) *'X: 'Heavy Attack / Throw (Grabbing) *'A: 'Special Attack *'B: 'Jump *'L: 'Target Opponent *'R: 'Grab / Charge Attack *'ZL: 'Equip Weapon / Unequip Weapon *'ZR: 'Guard / Dodge *'D-Buttons: '''Taunt (Up & Down), Grab Item (Left & Right). ''Note: Controls shown here are shown as if the player is using a Nintendo Switch controller.'' Game Styles When playing, the player can choose between various game styles. *'Deathmatch: '''The classic mode. Deplete your enemy's health to zero by getting the highest rating possible. Last man standing wins! *'Team Deathmatch: 'It's 3 against 3 in this mode. You and your teammates share a rating meter, so support eachother and dominate in the battlefield. *'Massacre: 'Build up the ratings by killing your opponents and infintely spawning enemies. The player with the most ratings when time runs out. *'Team Massacre: 'It's 3 against 3 in this mode. You and your teammates share a rating meter, so support eachother and dominate in the battlefield. Modes Story Mode ''TBA Tournament Mode TBA Versus Mode Versus Mode allows the player to fight against CPUs offline. The game also allows the player to play against another player in split-screen multiplayer.The player can customize the rules and choose whatever stage or game style they want to. *'Game Style: '''The player can choose which game style they want to play on. *'True Health: 'Only availabe in Deathmatch, the player can determine how much True Health the players have, allowing you to choose from 1% to 200% (with 100% being the default). *'Time Limit: 'Only available in Massacre, the player can determine how long the match will be from 1 minute to 99 minutes. *'CPU Difficulty: 'Choose the difficulty of the CPUs, from Easy, to Normal, to Hard, to Killer. *'Items: 'Toggle on and off which items will appear. *'Hazards: 'Turn on or off hazards. Wireless Mode Only available in the Switch version, Wireless Mode allows the player to join up with up to five other players. Similar to Versus, you can customize the rules and choose the game style. Online Mode Online Mode allows the player to join lobbies and fight against other players online. KillGames Academy Hosted by Stun and Torque, the KillGames Academy serves as the game's tutorial. The player can learn the basics of how to play the game, or learn how to play certain characters. The Museum ''TBA Settings The settings allow the player to do things like change the sound or configure controls. Characters The game, at launch, features 16 playable characters. Each character has their own unique backgrounds and playstyles. More playable characters are planned to appear through DLC. Launch Characters Non-Playable Characters ''Note: 'Names may be changed in the future, as most of these names are meant to be placeholders. Enemies TBA Stages There are 10 stages in KillGames. Items & Hazards Drop Items These items are dropped onto the stage by drones. Stage Items These items can be found laying around the game's stages. They don't respawn, but there are plenty for you and other players to use. Hazards These stationary hazards are placed around various stages, and can used multiple times unlike items. They can be used to finish off enemies. Gallery Box Art killgamescoverart.png|Cover Art Character Designs Redgeofficialart.png|Redge Stormofficialart.png|Storm Breakofficialart.png|Break newtonofficalart.png|Newton & ARMA Yukiofficialart.png|Yuki DiabloKG.png|Diablo MiseryKG.png|Misery ColtKG.png|Colt Zmeiofficialart.png|Zmei Newshineart.png|Shine Newsharkmanart.png|Sharkman Reapazoidofficialart.png|Reapazoid Malignaofficialart.png|Maligna Soulofficialart.png|Soul AdamKG.png|Adam stun&torqueKG.png|Stun & Torque Fanart Click on photo to go to the creator's profile. Redge.png|Redge by Redwinggamer95|link=https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/User:Redwinggamer95 Miroir Redge.png|Redge by KirbiMiroir|link=https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/User:KirbiMiroir 1179055D-BC0C-4EB7-B926-BD6CE279CE52.jpeg|Misery by Exotoro|link=https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/User:Exotoro Trivia General *The game takes inspiration from MadWorld ''and ''Anarchy Reigns. *This is CrakaboLazy's second new series after the Constructinator ''series. Characters *The first four characters designed for this game were Redge, Storm, Zmei and Misery. *Many of the characters are based off of characters from other media. **Several of the characters are inspired by characters from ''MadWorld. ***Break is inspired by Jack Cayman. ***Colt is inspired by Jude the Dude. He also is somewhat inspired by Hol Horse from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. ***Soul is inspired by Elise. ***Reapazoid is inspired by Death Blade. **Redge's design is inspired by Ragna the Bloodedge and Sol Badguy from Blazblue and Guilty Gear respectively. In earlier versions of the game, his design was meant to be a parody of the two. **Yuki's design is similar to Kula Diamond from the King of Fighters series. **Misery's design is inspired from Hanzo's design from Yatagarasu: Attack on Cataclysm. **Stun and Torque's designs were borrowed from characters I used to draw in middle school. *Shine's design was changed many times during development. Originally, she was meant to actually be part-cat, and could transform into spider, bird and shark. Later on Shine was just changed into a human with a cat motif. After this however, her design is being changed a final time. *Torque's original name was Crack, but this was later changed for unknown reasons. Scrapped Content *Astazel can be found in concept art but were later scrapped. Astazel was scrapped because the creators wasn't satisfied with his design. Category:Fighting Games Category:3D Fighting Games Category:Original Games Category:Mature Content Category:Mature Games Category:Articles under Construction